Partners
by sophi91
Summary: Draco and Hermione had been paired up for a year long project for a reason. Sometimes prophecies can change everything, now they're both in hiding. Chapter 12! DMHG. R
1. Chapter 1

Partners

"Professor there must be some kind of a mistake," Hermione handed back the sheet given to her by Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, you and Mr Malfoy are transfiguration partners," Professor McGonagall left the room. On the other side of the room, Draco Malfoy had just looked at his project sheet.

"WHAT?" he shouted out in alarm. He glanced up from his sheet expecting to see McGonagall but to his dismay it was his partner, "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked.

"No, for your information I just asked McGonagall for a trade, but she won't give in."

"Wait till my father hears about this," Malfoy muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it! What was McGonagall thinking pairing me and Malfoy? Has she gone mad?" Hermione said to her best friends Harry and Ron.

"You and Malfoy! No I don't believe you, McGonagall knows that we hate Slytherins, she knows that Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix, I bet you've you it wrong Mione," Ron said, he picked up an apple from the fruit bowl in front of him. It was now lunch time; afterwards the trio would have double potions with professor Slughorn.

Hermione searched through her bag when she found the sheet she gave it to Ron, who almost choked on his apple. "See, I haven't got it wrong, she paired me up with Malfoy, what am I meant to do now?" the two of them looked at Harry for some kind of response, but he was in his own little world.

"Harry mate, you ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah fine," Harry said distracted. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances at each other but then went back to eating their lunch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now time for potions, when all the students entered the dungeon; Professor Slughorn was already at the front looking gleefully at the sheet in front of him.

"Right class, today we will do something different, actually we will do something different for the rest of the year," he said chuckling, the students began to look at him oddly and looking around the dungeon confused, "ok, ok, I have decided to do a project, and don't worry I have the headmaster's approval, this project will run for the whole year and effect the your end NEWT result. This is how it will go, I will split you up into pairs, boy and girl, from different houses, and then you will have the rest of our lesson time to make a potion that will make the girl become pregnant," the class looked at their teacher as though he had no head, there was silence until they erupted into a chaotic debate.

"I can't believe this," Hermione said weakly, she put her head on the desk, her arms covering her face.

"Right, ok, now that we have that in the open, I will discuss the partners … Abbot and Finnigan … Bones and Thomas … Brocklehurst and Longbottom … Brown and Goyle … Bulstrode and Potter … Crabbe and Patil … Finch – Fletchley and Perks … Granger and Malfoy … Parkinson and Weasley …" the list carried on, and the arguing was getting louder. When Slughorn was finished he simply put the ingredients on the board and left the class to their task.

Hermione got all the equipment out, she sat back at her desk and waited for Malfoy to come in her direction, but on the other side of the room he was doing the same as her.

"Are you going to come over here Granger? Or are you just going to stay there all night?" Malfoy asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Hermione slowly dragged herself across the room, the other partners had already started. She could already see that Ron and Pansy were fighting at the back of the classroom, it cheered her up a bit, she looked at Harry's direction, he and Millicent seemed to be getting on fine.

"Right, how about this … you do all the work and then I can just sit here and stare at the hot girls in this class?"

"You have got to be kidding me? You are so up your self Malfoy, you might as well stick your head up your arse, do the whole world a favour," Hermione popped some of the herbs into the cauldron, which gave off some smoke.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say Granger, but remember I'm not a mudblood like you, I don't need to show off to be accepted in the magical world or hang around with Potter." Draco spat back at her. Hermione slammed a jar of ingredients on the table and gave Malfoy death glares.

"Go back to your hole Malfoy."

"Do back to your own world," Draco retorted. The two of them bitterly worked together for the rest of the lesson, they were the first couple to finish the task first.

"Well done both of you, I can see that you followed the instructions exactly, ten points to both houses," Slughorn picked the small bottle and labelled it before placing it into basket at the front of the classroom.

"Excuse me Professor, what shall we do now?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Well, you can choose the sex of the baby that you want and choose baby names if you wish-"

"Sorry Professor, I thought we were just making the potions, we're not actually taking them are we?" Draco interrupted.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr Malfoy, did I forget to tell everyone?" Slughorn raised everyone's attention to himself, "I'm sorry, this potion that you're making is only a fraction of the work for this project, there is further work to do. It starts tonight, when at exactly nine o clock, the girl will take this potion. By tomorrow morning, most of the girls will be going into labour, and then for the rest of the year, you and your partner will raise this child."

"What?" the class practically screamed at him, they all look horrified.

"I'm sorry sir, but is this even legal?" Lavender asked.

"Yes it is Miss Brown, like I said before I asked permission from the headmaster and he agreed this is the best thing for house unity. And don't worry, your parents have agreed to this and they do know about it."

"No way, my father would never agree to this," Malfoy said.

"Yes he did Mr Malfoy, I have the letter in my office to prove it, I have everyone's parent's letters." The whole class started to murmur things to each other.

Seamus raised his hand, "Professor Slughorn, I fail to see the point of doing this, it has nothing to do with Potions."

"Your very right Mr Finnigan, but it has a lot to do with your future options, this is just a practice."

"But sir, what about our lessons? Will we have to take the babies with us?" Parvati asked.

"No, that won't be necessary, there will be a day care centre by the hospital wing where all the babies will stay during the day on weekdays."

"Sir, what will happen to them afterwards, after the year has finished?" Hannah asked.

"Well, you can either carry on raising the child, or we can provide a home for it with another family," the class began murmuring things again.

"But sir, where will the child stay when they're here?" Lavender questioned.

"Oh yes, I forgot … we are providing dormitories for you and your partner to stay in for the year."

"Sir," Hermione raised her hand, "is it just our class that are doing this project?"

"Oh no, the whole seventh year is, Professor Dumbledore loved the idea so much he insisted upon it," Slughorn began to chuckle to himself, "but yes, we only have a few minutes to go until the lesson finishes, I think it would be best if I dismiss you early to go to the Great Hall, there Professor McGonagall will talk about everything else."

The class did as they were told and made their way down to the hall for another discussion. They were reunited with other seventh years and the whole hall exploded into chattering.

"Parkinson, I'm paired up with Parkinson," Ron was a pale colour from shock, he then burst into tears, "our child is going to be a slut!"

"There there Ron, I know how you feel," Hermione said patting his back reassuringly.

Professor McGonagall was at the front by the teacher's table, she started to cough for some attention from the other students, "uhum uhum, very well, you might already know why you are here; I must admit this is very odd for a school like Hogwarts to do," she quickly looked at Professor Slughorn then back at the students, "you have already been paired up, and have made the potions, tonight at exactly nine o clock, the female student will take the potions, by tomorrow afternoon, all of you will have your own child with your partner. May I repeat this is a yearly project, and it will decide some part of your NEWT grades," she said sternly. She summoned up a parchment, "I will now read out what dorms you will be situated in, I will remind you that they are on the West side of the castle, and they are separated in to three floors."

"On the first floor, we have Hannah Abbot and Seamus Finnigan, dormitory 1. You can now make your way there, don't worry your belongings were delivered there earlier," she handed them a piece of paper with their password and then carried on talking, "Ok, next Susan Bones and Dean Thomas," Professor McGonagall did the same for them as well. Finally Hermione and Draco found out they were on the second floor with Ron and Pansy.

They calmly walked to the corridor that they were on; Draco ripped open the piece of paper with the password. _Chocolate Frogs_. He said the password and the door swung open to a quite luxurious suite. Hermione and Draco both went to explore it; they found out that there was an open living area, a bathroom and a bedroom with ONE bed.

Hermione looked at Draco who had already made himself comfortable on the bed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm a little bit tired, do you mind? I'd prefer it if you weren't here."

"There's only one bedroom ferret, I suggest you sleep on the sofa."

"Why should I sleep on the sofa?"

"Because you're not the one who'll be pregnant in …," Hermione looked at her watch, "ten minutes time."

"So?" Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I'm not sleeping on the sofa, either you move or we can sleep in the same bed."

Draco thought about his options, "I'll take my chances," he finally replied. Hermione groaned, she went into the bathroom and got changed into her night-gown, she wished that she had something that was not so revealing but she never knew that this would happen.

She came back into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed away from Malfoy, she looked at her watch again … there was only thirty seconds to go … twenty … ten … five … one … Hermione opened the bottle and knocked it back, she immediately started to cough as the effects began to take place. Malfoy didn't look too bothered; he didn't even try to help Hermione but sat and watched her, amused.

When Hermione had finally settled down, she decided to go to bed, Draco was in the bathroom. Hermione sat on the bed, she already had a slight baby bump (at least she wasn't vomiting), she pulled the duvet over herself and fell into a deep sleep, Draco soon joined her half an hour later.


	2. Chapter 2

The delivery

Hermione's eyes opened; in front of her was Malfoy asleep, she noticed immediately that they were both touching each other, correction – hugging each other. Hermione stared down at her stomach, in just one night it had grown so much. She tried to get out of bed; she carefully moved Draco's arms off her, immediately he started to wake up too. Hermione quickly waddled out of the room, not knowing that Draco was already awake and staring at her.

Hermione looked into the bathroom mirror, her hair was nice and curly, and her skin was practically glowing. She picked up her toothbrush and put toothpaste on it before entering it into her mouth. Hermione spat out the liquid, she suddenly felt a slight twinge in her stomach, she thought it might have been the baby kicking – like what it did all night – but it wasn't … she soon realised she was standing in a puddle of water.

"Draco!" Hermione called for help.

"First name basis today Granger, I am-" Draco abruptly stopped in his tracks it took him a moment to register what was happening, "What happened?"

"My waters broke, you need to take me to the hospital wing," Hermione clutched on to the rim of the sink, her first contractions were happening.

"For Merlin's sake," Draco looked above before helping Hermione get to the hospital wing.

When the two of them entered, the whole room was in chaos. Madam Pomfrey was running about providing needs for the students as well as delivering babies in between. Hermione laid down on to the bed, surprisingly Draco was at her side.

Madam Pomfrey finally came towards Hermione and Draco, she examined Hermione. "Oh dear," she said.

"What is it?" they both said in panic.

"This one wants to come out right now, I need you to do me a favour Miss Granger, you have to push to get this baby out of you."

"Well that won't be hard for her, she likes to push everyone around," Draco said smiling at her. Hermione smiled back.

"Mr Malfoy, would you like to stay?" Draco looked from Madam Pomfrey to Hermione like it was a difficult question.

"Ok, fine, whatever," he replied.

And after all of Hermione's hard work, five minutes later, there was a loud cry from a little baby boy. Madam Pomfrey wrapped in towels before handing him to Hermione and Draco.

"It's a boy," Hermione whispered as she looked at her son.

"Well duh, what did you expect? A chimp? First born Malfoys are boys, everyone knows that." Draco remarked.

"What do you want to call him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, you can choose the name … I'm not really good at them."

"Ok … how about Nathaniel?"

"Nathaniel Malfoy, I actually like it."

"Nathaniel Granger-Malfoy."

"Nathaniel Draco Granger-Malfoy."

"Fine," Hermione finally agreed with Draco, "it actually suits him." Already their child had fair brown hair and blue eyes, he was so adorable. Across from them, Lavender Brown and Goyle had just had a baby boy too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already evening; Hermione was asleep with all the seventh year girls in the hospital wing. Baby Nathaniel was at her side, asleep. Lots of people had already been to see Hermione like Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville.

Harry and Millicent had a baby girl; they decided to name her Ella-Kate. Ron and Pansy had a boy too, they called him Eddie. Neville and Mandy Brocklehurst had a girl called Janey. Seamus had a girl too, Ruby Finnigan. Dean had a boy, Mitchell, and Parvati and Crabbe had a boy, they named him Damien.

Madam Pomfrey was doing her rounds again; she came up to Hermione and checked her and Nathan. Madam Pomfrey gently shook Hermione.

"You can go to your dorm now, but if you don't wan to yet feel free to still stay here for another night."

"Oh no, its fine, I'll go but what about the baby?"

"You can take him with you if you want, he's perfectly healthy," Madam Pomfrey passed Nathan to Hermione. Hermione put him back into his magical cot and decided to get changed; she wanted to get out of the hospital wing as soon as possible.

She walked out of the hospital wing, with Nathan in his Moses basket. When she reached her dorm, she already found Draco on the sofa with the delightful Pansy Parkinson.

"You came back!" Draco leaped up from the sofa.

"What do you think? I didn't want to spend the night there."

"Oh, so you came back to me, I'm touched." Draco quickly pushed Pansy out the door like she was never there. Hermione just laughed at him, she got Nathan out of the cot and gently cradled him, she sat down on the sofa, Draco came and sat by her. He looked over at Nathan, putting his little finger in his tiny hands.

"He has your eyes," Hermione said to Draco.

"He has your hair colour," he said back. Together they both sat on the sofa staring at their son.

"This is so weird, yesterday I was me and now … I'm a mother, how the hell did that happen?"

"I know what you mean," Draco added, "but I still don't understand why they want us to do this now?"

"Practice I suppose."

"It's so unusual though, Hogwarts pairing up students and then giving them a baby to look after for a year."

"And how it would affect our end NEWT result."

"Exactly, it's just bizarre!"

"And how they made us make potions to make ourselves pregnant."

"And how we've been paired up as well, everyone from different houses."

"Uh huh," Hermione agreed.

"I bet Dumbledore's lost his marbles," Hermione started to laugh.

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing Malfoy."

"Oooo back to last name basis now, bit immature don't you think now that we have a child?"

"Ok fine, Draco."

"Thank you … Hermione," Hermione shook her head her head in laughter.

"Do you smell that?"

"I think that's the smell of you, Hermione."

"Ha ha, no I think it's coming from the … baby."

"Don't blame it on him."

"I wasn't, I think he need's changing."

"Changing?"

"I think I need to change his nappy," Draco finally understood what Hermione, they both went into their bedroom where there was a changing unit, and placed a new nappy on their son.

AN: For any Americans Nappy is the English word for DYPER.


	3. Chapter 3

Parters

Chapter Three

A/N: So sorry that I haven't updated for like two months, I've been really busy and I've been trying to write other stories too. Hope you like this one. XXX

The weather was bright and sunny at Hogwarts. The sun shine through the window almost blinding Hermione. She hardly had any sleep last night, and she had to do it all by herself since Draco wouldn't even get out of the bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Earlier that night ...

"Draco, get out of bed ... it's your turn," Hermione groaned.

Draco snorted, "do it yourself ... let me go to sleep Hermione," Draco tossed to his side and went back to sleep.

Hermione groaned even further, she went across the room where the baby's cot was, she carefully picked him up and rocked him from side to side ... it shut him up for a while, until he heard his father's snoring, then he wouldn't be quiet.

"Dam you Draco Malfoy," Hermione muttered to herself.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione slowly got out of bed, she wondered into their own bathroom to get changed, when she finally came out she noticed that Draco was still in bed ... _now what would be the perfect way to wake him up ... hum??_

Hermione slyly got back into the bed, she pulled all the covers to herself, and made herself snug and comfortable in them, she glanced over at Draco ... he was still asleep, he didn't even flinch from the coldness of the room, he just lay there in nothing but his boxers. Hermione grunted. Next she tried to move over to his side of the bed to try and push him off, even that didn't work, this time she really did put her effort into pushing off, but the results of this action was quite unexpected...

Draco Malfoy turned to actually face Hermione, his lips connected with hers, and his arms wrapped themselves over the sausage that was next to him. Hermione suddenly pulled away, finally waking up Draco Malfoy.

"What ... just ... happened?" he spoked softly.

Hermione looked mortified, she opened her mouth, but nothing came out, she quickly rolled over and ran out of the room. She pressed her fingers to where his lips had just been ... they were still tingling.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

For the whole day, Draco and Hermione tried to avoid each other, which was pretty hard considering that they had every lesson together that day ... and they had to work together in pairs for all of them.

"Pass me the Dragon Blood," Hermione spoke. Draco did as instructed, he picked up the jar and gave it to her, their hands brushed against each others, both blushed and turned away like nothing happened, of course it wasn't nothing when Professor McGonagall saw it, she quietly smiled to herself and left the room.

Professor McGonagall passed through the corridors of Hogwarts, as she made her way to the Headmaster's office.

"Albus," she whispered, "your plan is working," she said excitedly.

"I knew it would Minerva, you should have more faith in my decisions," he replied back. McGonagall slightly blushed and walked out of the room, she had left her class unattended.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Seriously Granger, I want us to stay away from each other, I don't want another repeat of this morning," Draco warned her.

"Gone back to last names now have we?"

"I mean it, don't you know what happened this morning?"

"I'm actually trying to forget it."

"So am I ... but I can't," Draco confessed.

"Neither can I, how did it even happen?"

"I don't know, you're the one that kissed me!"

"Me kiss you, ha, what planet are you living on?? it was you that kissed me."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes ... it was."

"Why would I want to kiss you?"

"Why would I want to kiss you?" Hermione retorted.

"Because you find me absolutely irresistible, you can't deny your feelings for me ... just admit that you've fallen for me?"

"You've found me out ... it's true ... I do have feelings for you ... it's called hatred, you moron!"

"Yeah right, just tell me the truth Hermione."

"You know what ... normally I am quite affectionate towards animals, but when it concerns particular ferrets ... I'm not that interested."

"What is the matter with you?? I normally have girls dropping at my feet and worshipping me ... you are so weird, you are like none of the girls that I know Hermione Granger."

"No Draco, I'm not weird ... I just don't see the point of worshipping a bleach blonde idiot, who is the most arrogant, big-headed jerk I'VE EVER MET!" Hermione's emotions took over and she stormed out of the room leaving a dazed Draco, who stood their with his jaw open.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lunch had arrived, Hermione slowly walked up to the steps to collect her son from the day care centre. When she arrived Draco was already there, he was staring right at her, leaning against the stone wall.

"I'm sorry ... for what happened earlier," he whispered to her.

"So am I," she whispered back. They both entered into the place, the whole place was full of fifty babies who were all crying at once. Madam Pomfrey was rushing on her feet.

"Yes," she panted as she reached the two.

"Ur ... Nathaniel Malfoy," Draco said to her.

Madam Pomfrey's face lit up with delight, "Oh, the quiet baby, he's ever so adorable, I don't mind looking after him, it's the Weasley baby that I've got to watch out for, everytime I put a new nappy on her, she always wiggled out of it."

Draco chuckled quietly to himself, "sounds like Pansy already," he quietly muttered. Hermione gave a giggle at the comment too. Madam Pomfrey quickly raced back with their baby.

"Have you tried breastfeeding him yet dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Brest feed him?"

"Oh yes, it's all part of this pointless project, wait till I get my hands on the Slughorn nutcase, he won't live another day!" Madam Pomfrey hurried back.

"Breast feed? I don't know how to breast feed!"

"Don't look at me, what would I know about it?" Draco answered back, "anyway, I used to think that you knew everything."

"Well I certainly don't know how to breast feed!"

"Look, it can't be that difficult can it??? just place him over your ... your ... your," Draco began to change to a scarlett colour.

"My what?"

"Your ... your ... just put him over your breast ok????"

"This is so not right, I'm sixteen years old. Sixteen years old and I have to learn how to breast feed. I already feel like my life is over!"

"Well let's look at the bright side ... at least our baby's cute, have you seen Parvati and Goyle's?" Hermione laughed, "was that a smile, just then?"

"Maybe."

"Yes it was ... I made THE Hermione Granger smile."

"No, you didn't."

"Oh yes I did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" Draco challenged. Hermione pulled on Draco's collar and brought him down to her level, she slowly kissed him and he kissed her back ... that certainly shut him up, and put a smile on both of their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Partners

Chapter Four

A/N: I am so sorry that I didn't post this chapter any sooner. My excuse is that I have been REALLY busy with all this coursework nonsense, so I haven't had time to update my fanfic stories :( . Anyway, I hope you like this ...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione Granger sat on the bed swaying her legs back and forth as though she was on a swing. "Are you done yet?" Hermione asked.

"Not quite," was the muffled voice heard from the other side of the door, "there," Draco Malfoy stepped out in a black and white dinner suit.

"Nice," Hermione observed him before commenting on how he appeared.

"Nice?"

"Yes, why? what's wrong?"

"Hermione, you said that it was _nice_, I have to change again-"

"What? Please Draco no more outfits, you look fine as you are, now can we please go downstairs for the Christmas Ball?" Hermione pleaded with him. Draco looked uncertain at first, but he decided that after changing for the sixtieth time that night, he's settle with the dinner suit.

The couple, linked arms with each other and exited out of their own dormitory. Draco pushed the doors open of the Great Hall. The hall was canopied with magnificent decorations, there were lights glowing, and the enchanted ceiling itself had a spell upon it to make it look as though it was snowing.

"Wow," Hermione gasped in awe. The house tables had been removed from the hall, but around the walls were small rounded tables for the seventh years to seat themselves. In the middle of the hall, they had left a huge dance floor for couples to dance on with music from a famous magical band.

Hermione and Draco both seated themselves at a table near the front. They noticed that on each table was a small ice sculpture, and as part of the decoration, each person received a personal fortune message which magically appeared in front of them.

"So what does yours say?" Hermione peered over Draco's shoulder to read his message.

"Never you mind," he said defensively in a playful tone. Hermione faked a shocked expression before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"ahem ahem," Hermione and Draco broke apart to see a very tall Ron shadowing over them.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"I was wondering if you would like to ... er ... um ... dance," Ron rapidly changed into a crimson shade, he fiddled with his robe and looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"Um," Hermione awkwardly looked at Draco for some permission, "ur ... yes, is that ok Draco?"

"Yes sure, by all means," Ron took Hermione's small hand and lead her to the crowded dance floor, Draco on the other hand moved to the buffet table, where there was a huge and delightful selection of food and drinks that were available. Draco picked up a glass with some liquid in it, and knocked it back within a second. He leaned against the table, and watched Hermione and Ron sway to the slow song playing. Draco felt an ache in his heart watching the two, it was then that he realised ... he was falling for Hermione Granger ... hard.

Ever since that first kiss in the corridor by the hospital wing, Draco became a changed person, he didn't start any fights, he didn't get into trouble ... much, he sort of became a goody-goody, and he was the best father to Nathaniel. It was a shame really that he didn't realise that Hermione was the one that changed him after the few weeks that they had been going out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Flashback_

"So what happens now?" Hermione looked deep into Draco's orbs, his normal stormy grey eyes were calm and settled, they were a clear colour, the sort after a storm has passed away.

Draco shrugged, he really didn't know what to say, "Hermione," he reached up to her face with his soft hand and caressed one of her cheeks, "Hermione, you are like ... no other girl I've known, and it's weird. Its weird but ... I've realised that you are ... special. And ... I think ... well, actually I know ... I know that I like you Hermione Granger. I like you because you're so wonderfully weird," he chuckled at the last part, and she joined in. It was confusing for Draco, he had never experienced this type of feeling with a girl before, and a while ago he would never have believed to what he was doing right now. He knew he was out of character, Malfoys certainly don't act like this, or was he??? with Hermione, he felt like nothing could stop him, and there was nothing else that mattered to him when he was with her, he actually felt like he was being himself ... the true Draco Malfoy.

Hermione simply stood there, staring deep into his angelic features, she couldn't stop smiling at him, he made her feel all giddy and weak at the knees, she could feel the sparks at the connection of her skin against his. She had never felt like this, and she never wanted it to stop, she pondered as to whether Draco Malfoy was the kind of guy that she could fall in love with and live happily ever after with. She now thought of a theory, a theory which was to do with this whole year long project and the future ahead of her, and deep deep deep down inside of her she knew that she could be right, but she was scared to accept it. _What if Draco Malfoy was her soul mate? _

_End flashback_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Draco?" Hermione waved a hand in front of Draco's eyes.

"Oh sorry, what were you saying?" he suddenly asked coming out of his momentary daze.

"I was thinking about going upstairs to bed, I'm really tired, do you want to stay down here for a while?"

"No, No, No, it's fine, I'll come up with you," Draco placed his tenth glass of pumpkin juice on to the table and left the hall with Hermione.

"Are you feeling ok?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine, I suppose I'm just tired too," Draco replied.

"Well, Nathan has kept us awake all night for a while, and yesterday was one of the few days he slept through the whole night," Hermione laughed, but Draco just weakly smiled. Hermione knew something was wrong, but since it was late at night and that she was very tired herself she decided not to question over it, it could wait till the morning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione rolled over and placed her arm on to the empty spot beside her, er eyes immediately opened and only one question kept running through her head. Where was Draco?

"Draco, Draco?" Hermione called out, no response came. Hermione decided that she would look for him herself, what on earth was he playing at?

She quickly got herself dressed, and Nathan too (who kept bleating like a lamb for being woken up). She went out of the dormitory and decided to drop Nathan off at the day centre before thoroughly searching for him in the grounds.

Hermione stepped out into the bitter coldness, the cold atmosphere engulfed her into the mist and fog. She walked alone on the footpath, she decided that she'd look for him at the lake first.

The wind harshly hit against her face, and her breath was taken away form her. She wrapped her arms around herself, maybe she should have put on more layers? She finally reached the lake and found Draco slumped against a tree by a pit of mud.

Hermione quickly sprinted to his direction to see if he was alive. Hi pulse was slow, too slow. Hermione tried to wake him, "Draco, Draco," she lightly shook him, tears began to sting her eyes and fall.

Draco stirred slightly and Hermione gave a huge sigh of relief, "Draco, what are you doing? What's wrong?"

"Hermione," he looked directly into her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Draco, I need to know what's wrong, and please don't lie to me."

"Hermione," Draco shook his head in disbelief, "Hermione ... I'm falling for you ... I-I ... I love you ... but, but ... I can't, I can't."

"Is this the reason for your behaviour?"

"Partially."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione ... I can't love you because ... because, because ... because I have to get the dark mark."

"What? Why? How?"

"It said so in my fortune message last night."

A/N: please, please, please review. They are a great encouragement when I'm writing my stories, and they really do cheer me up when I'm in a bad mood. Oh and by the way, I might not update for a long time, I have a lot of exams to study for now (Sorry) (please don't be mad :s)


	5. Chapter 5

Partners

Chapter Five

"Albus," Professor McGonagall hissed when she reached inside his office.

"Yes," the old wizard replied, observing her through his half-moon spectacles.

"I ... I think we have a problem ... it's about Draco Malfoy," she answered in a worried tone, she looked straight at him, her lips occasionally quivered.

"What about him?"

"He's been acting very strange lately ... not attending classes, not doing homework, the teachers give him detentions, but he doesn't even bother to turn up for them."

"Ah ... I see," Dumbledore took off his glasses and wiped the surface of them with his robes, before placing them back on the ridge of his nose and thinking about the new situation, "and do you know how long Mr Malfoy has been acting this way?"

"For ... a week, I would have thought so," Dumbledore stared at an object on his desk, it was obvious he was in deep concentration, "Albus," McGonagall tried to grab his attention, "Is it time?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You have to eat," Hermione pushed the bowl of porridge in front of him.

"But I don't want to," Draco pushed the bowl back to her direction.

"Please," she used her wide brown eyes to plead with him, a soft hurt puppy look which he could not refuse to.

"Hermione ..." one look at her adorable face, and his heart melted, "okay," he gave into her, and picked up a spoon and scoffed the food into his mouth. A gurgle was heard from the other side of the room, Nathaniel Malfoy began to pick objects up with his small hands and throw them across the room, he laughed at his own actions. A warm smile crept on Draco's face, he didn't have much time left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was already late at night, Hermione looked at her watch, she had been reading for approximately six hours, and after all that time she had not found anything out.

It was an impossible task but she was determined not to give up. If she gave up that would mean she would give up on her and Draco's future, which was not an option. In her own little world, there had to be a way to save Draco Malfoy, and she was willing to do anything for it.

Resigning from the task, Hermione simply decided that some sleep would do her some good, tomorrow would be an early start, for she will read the books in the restricted area of the Hogwarts library, hopefully they will contain the answers of her prayers.

Hermione got up from the chair and walked across the room to where Nathaniel was sleeping. She leaned on the door frame and simply stared at her beautiful son. She walked right up to his crib and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Don't you worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to him ... I won't let you lose you Dad," she stroked his fair blonde hair before going to her own bed which she shared with Draco.

She lightly traced her fingers on his angelic features, he stirred occasionally, making her smile. She outlined his lips, they were soft and warm, she leaned in and kiss him lightly before falling asleep.

"You, I should have known you were the greatest mistake I made," a cold and bitter voice said to the man beside Hermione.

"Well, that's your own fault isn't it? Should have killed me when I was born father," the man next to Hermione was Draco, an older version of Draco though. His hair was out of control and messy, his robes ragged and ripped, there was cuts over his body and his was bleeding from them.

"You don't know how much you have disappointed me, call yourself a Malfoy ... you don't deserve the name. You're a disgrace!" the man spat at Draco.

At the exact time both men got out their wands, spells were casted and the two began to duel. Hermione could do nothing but stand and watch, she tried to move but was unable to. She tried screaming but no voice could come out. She panicked, the man she loved was in a fight before her eyes and she could do nothing but watch.

She tried moving her legs, tried to lift one up with her arms, but it was no use. Her focus came onto Draco, he was too weak to fight, and before she knew it she heard the words she didn't want to hear.

"Avada Kedavra," Lucius Malfoy's shouted, a beam of light hit Draco, making him stumble and collapse on the floor ... dead. It was too late, Hermione sat on the floor in shock, her eyes filled with tears, her breathing became shallow and rapid. She burst into tears, and silent uncontrollable sobs.

"NO!" Hermione screamed.

"What? What is it?" an alarmed Draco asked. Hermione panted, her whole body was glistened with sweat, she couldn't bring herself to tell Draco about her nightmare, instead she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as she could. It was simply this small action that made Draco understand, Hermione had a dream about him, a bad dream. He stayed calm and lightly stroked her hair.

"It's ok, every thing's ok,"he whispered to her.

"It's not though is it? You're going to leave me, there is a war about to break outside these walls, and I can't cope with the fact that I might lose you to it!" Hermione cried.

"You won't, I promise," he held Hermione's head in his hands and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, "I love you, you know that right?" Hermione slowly shook her head, "I won't let anything happen to us, all of us," he glanced at Nathaniel's crib before focusing on Hermione again.

"I don't want to lose you Draco," tears threatened to fall again from Hermione's eyes.

"I know, I don't want to lose you either," he pulled her close to him again and began to stroke her soft hair. Her whimpering began to quieten down and tiredness overtook the two of them as they soon fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Dumbledore said, "Ah Mr Malfoy, I have been meaning to speak with you-"

"-Sir, I need your help."

"I know you do."

"You do? But ... how?"

"Ah well, that isn't really important ... yet," he muttered the last part to himself, "Mr Malfoy, would you like a pear drop?" Dumbledore offered a sweet from the large packet in his hands, Draco shook his head and seated himself on one of the chairs.

"So you know what I want to talk to you about?" Draco asked.

"I think I do?" Dumbledore said uncertain, "I believe it has something to do with your father pressuring you to join the dark side?"

"Yes it is."

"I see."

"Professor, what am I meant to do?"

A/N: I know it's short, and I'm really sorry. Don't worry though, I will post the next chapter very soon. Yay:


	6. Chapter 6

Partners

Chapter Six

Draco Malfoy stormed into his dormitory, he kicked the chair as hard as he could, frightening Hermione and Nathaniel, he didn't seem to notice them but rushed into his shared room with Hermione.

Hermione looked in confusion, she placed Nathaniel in his pen before following Draco into their room.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione watched the broken boy in front of her, Draco rocked back on forth on the bed, his head was placed in his hands. Hermione sat next to him on the bed and watched in pain, "Draco?"

"I'm so sorry Hermione," he said quietly.

"Sorry? What's wrong? What did Dumbledore say?" Draco didn't respond, "Draco, please tell me," Hermione pleaded.

"I ... I-I have to leave-"

"-leave?" Hermione stood up from the bed, and gasped at Draco, "but, but-I thought we had time left," tears began to fall from her chocolate brown eyes.

"So did I."

"but, but, but YOU CANT! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US!" Hermione screamed at him, she ran out of the room, with Draco running after her. He grabbed her from behind, she tried with all her effort to escape but it was no use, her physical strength was no match with his, he spun her around and grabbed both her wrists making sure she could not get away from his grip. She did not dare to look at his face, instead she looked at the floor, tears still streaming down her face and producing small puddles on the floor.

He held her close to him until her sobs quietened down to hiccups, and she fell asleep in his arms. He slowly picked her up and carried her to their bed, placing the covers over her small frame, he planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving her alone in the big room. He closed the door and leaned against it, shutting his eyes, he knew that leaving Hermione and Nathaniel would be the hardest thing he would ever do in his life.

He walked across the room and noticed his son was sitting in his pen entertaining himself with some toys. Draco walked up to him and picked him up from his pen.

"Hey little man," Draco spoke to him, Nathaniel smiled and tried to worm out of his father's grip, "What you doing? Huh?" he smiled back at his son, amused by his actions. He placed the baby on his lap and softly spoke to him, "I need to ask a favour from you little man, its to do with Mummy," he paused for a second and sighed, "I need you to look after her while I'm gone, is that ok? Do you think you can do that for me?" Nathaniel suddenly burst into tears, "hey, hey, don't do that, oh come on Nath," Draco picked him up to eye level, "Malfoys don't cry," immediately the boy was silent, and stared deep Draco's eyes, the same ones he had himself, "there you go, now I want you to remember something, you and your Mum are the only good things that have happened in my life, and I love you two so much, more than you could ever know ... which is why I have to do this, believe me, I don't want to, I can't bare to think what life would be like without you guys in it, but you have to understand that there will be some good from what I do, after all, I'm doing it for you guys, to keep you guys safe, I wish it was different, I wish that you would be able to grow up with a Dad and a happy family like every boy deserves, but I'm afraid to say it won't be like that," Nathaniel squirmed, "I won't be there for you, and that's a big mistake which I will carry around with me for the rest of my life, but you should know that you have the best mother a boy could have, she is so loving and generous that she will make up for the absence of my part in your life, she is so clever and bright yet there is one thing in the whole world which she doesn't know ... she hasn't realised that she has the strength to cope without me, a lioness, a Gryffindor," Draco laughed, "filled with so much courage and strength," Draco pondered on his thoughts, "I know that she deserves someone so much better than myself, she's too good for me, if something does end up happening to me, then I want it to be your duty to find someone for her, ok? She is so special, she deserves to be loved by a better man than me," Draco sat up from the sofa and placed the boy back in his pen, he stroked his nose lovingly before going outside for fresh air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oi, Malfoy," Draco spun around to see his friend Blaise Zabini coming towards him, "What's been happening with you lately? Everything ok mate?" Blaise caught up with him and the two boys continued to walk down the cobbled path.

"Not really."

"Oh, is the baby? Oh I know how you feel, that brat hasn't shut up for days, driving me mental-"

"-no, it isn't the baby."

"Oh well, then it must be Hermione, I mean I do feel for you since you have to work with that filth-"

"-Don't speak like that about her!"

"Ok, ok, calm down, don't get your knickers in a twist," Blaise joked.

"Blaise, can you just please shut up?!" Blaise looked saddened and hurt, he knew something was wrong with his best friend, he studied the blonde boy's pretty face until it hit him like a tonne of bricks.

"Oh shit," he muttered to himself, the two boys halted on the path, Draco angrily stared at Blaise to drop the topic, "It's time isn't it?" Draco continued to walk down the path alone, Blaise ran down to catch up with him, "I'm right though, aren't I? You've been summoned!?"

"Just drop it Blaise!"

Blaise stuttered in disbelief, "But, but-If you've been called then it's only a matter of time left!" Blaise began to panic, he breath was rapid and his own hands were getting caught in his messy hair, "What are we going to do? I can't do this? I'm not even ready-"

"-SHUT UP BLAISE!" Blaise looked at Draco frightened.

"But Draco, we have to get help, we need Dumbledore-"

"-Dumbledore can't help us, it's beyond his control, uncase you haven't notice the guys is getting old and his powers are becoming weaker, while Voldermort's are getting stronger," Draco viscously hissed.

"You mean, you've seen him?"

"Yes, I went to see him this morning-"

"-what exactly did he say?"

"That he would not come in the way of our destiny."

"But what does that mean?"

"It means that all of us have to get the Dark Mark," Blaise started to whimper quietly, Draco began to walk away leaving a distraught Blaise.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco looked at his watch, it was 3.30 in the afternoon, time to get back to the castle. He was on his way up the stairs when a small first year bumped into him to give him a message.

"What's this?" Draco observed the parchment.

"It's from Professor Dumbledore, he says he needs to meet with you urgently."

"Um ... ok, thanks," Draco watched the first year disappear before climbing up the stairs again to Dumbledore's office. Draco knocked on the door, and a voice on the other side told him that he could enter.

"Mr Malfoy," the old man greeted.

"What is this about Professor? Can you help me?" Draco said, his voice filled with hope.

"No, no, I'm afraid I can't but I have some news to share with you. It has become clear now that you have to leave Hogwarts by tonight-"

"-tonight, but why?" Draco could not believe he had asked that question, it was stupid of him as realisation dawned on him why he had to leave so suddenly, "but Professor-"

"-I'm so sorry Mr Malfoy, I can not help you, you have to do this, it's part of your destiny-"

"-DESTINY! It's a bit screwed up isn't it?" Draco raged.

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore gave him a look of sympathy, "you are expected to leave tonight with some of your friends, I know for certain that Mr Blaise Zabini and Mr Gregory Goyle will be accompanying you on your departure tonight. I am very sorry that I had to tell you this," Dumbledore laid a hand on Draco's shoulder, Draco simply stood there unable to move, shocked by the news he had received.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco walked into the bedroom, he pulled a trunk from underneath his bed and began to pack his belongings into it. He noticed that Hermione was still asleep in the bed, he knew that this was probably the last time he would see her, and it was better for him if he left a note for her than a face to face goodbye.

He quickly got a piece of parchment and began to furiously scribble on it;

_Dearest Hermione,_

_If you are reading this then it would only mean one thing, and I think you know what it is. I am sorry for the suddenness of my departure and my method of saying goodbye. I want you to know that even if I don't see you in this lifetime, I believe I will see you in the next, you have taught me so much, and for that I must say thank you. I need you to know that I love you and Nathaniel with the whole of my heart, and I want you to find it somewhere in your hearts to forgive me for what I am about to do. _

_Hermione, words are indescribable about my feelings towards you, but I am certain they are to do with love, you have taught me to love, and yet I know that my love for you is not all that you deserve, so I want you to promise me that even when I'm gone, you will look for a man who can love you more than I loved you, it's what you deserve._

_Love, Draco_

Draco quickly sealed this letter and addressed it to the girl who was only a few feet away from him still asleep. He grabbed another piece of parchment and began scribbling on it too.

_Dear Nathaniel,_

_I know that this is the life that you do not deserve, and it's not your fault that you were born into it at this horrid period of time. I pray that someday you will be more that a man that what I am at the moment, because at this present time of which I am writing this letter, I am also leaving you and your mother to join the Dark Side. I want you to know that it is not my decision to do this, and if it was up to me I would make sure that I could spend the rest of my life with you and your mother so that we can be a family, yet, you need to know that I am a coward, a coward who is following orders of his own father to save his short life. It is saddening to know that you will grow up without a father, and I know that it is the biggest mistake of my life to leave at this point of time. I am dreadfully sorry._

_Your Father,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Draco quickly rushed back to his half full trunk, he began throwing objects into it when he heard Hermione stirring in her sleep. He stopped and waited for her to settle down again before throwing more objects into the trunk, he breathed a sigh of relief as he managed to triumphantly fit everything into the suitcase. He looked back up at Hermione to notice that she was awake, staring at him in shock.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

Draco could hear his own heart rip into two, "I'm leaving," he didn't look at her when he said it, he simply levitated the trunk and turned his back on her.

"No!" Hermione tried to pull him back, anything to stop him walking away from her, "Weren't you even going to say goodbye?"

"I did," Draco looked over at the two letters waiting to be opened on the desk.

"A letter? That was how you were going to say goodbye?" Hermione began crying.

"Don't."

"Don't what?!"

"Don't make this anymore harder than it already is!"

"Can't, can't you just stay?" Hermione stammered.

"No."

"Not even for a while longer?"

"Hermione-" her lips captured his and she broke away to see his tear-stricken face, something that she saw as a surprise.

"Just stay, even if it is for a little bit," Hermione reached up to kiss Draco again. He didn't mind it, this was the perfect way to say goodbye.

**A/N: Well what did you think of this chapter? Reviews ... **


	7. Chapter 7

Partners 

Chapter Seven

Hermione stirred in her sleep, a smile grew on her face as she remembered the events that took place last night. "Draco," she mumbled, she reached a hand where he normally slept but her hands felt nothing but an empty space there. Her eyebrows furrowed and she immediately opened her eyes, she looked around the room to see where Draco might have gone but he wasn't there. After a moment, realisation soon hit her ... he had left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Three months had passed since Draco had left, reports were that Voldermort was becoming stronger by each day. More and more students were leaving Hogwarts to be with their families for the preparation of the war.

Spring had already arrived and it was already the beginning of April. Hermione decided to sit outside in the warm breeze with her son, Nathaniel. "Come over here," Hermione sat on the grass with her arms wide open, she motioned for Nathaniel to come towards her. Nathaniel slowly crawled towards her and into her arms, "that's my boy," Hermione smiled and planted a small kiss on his cheek. She stood him up on to her lap and observed the small boy, he looked more and more like Draco with every passing day. Hermione sighed, nobody knew how much she missed him.

"Hermione," Ron called whilst coming out of the castle doors, he had his own son in his arms, little Eddie Weasley.

"Oh hi Ron," she said as she noticed that he was approaching her, "are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine, it's just Little Ed here keeps being sick."

"Aaaawww poor thing."

"Yeah, i think he just misses his Mummy." Eddie Weasley's mother was Pansy Parkinson, and she too had to leave about a month ago because her family did not want to stay at Hogwarts with the upcoming situations. It devastated her to leave Hogwarts since she had gotten so attached to her son, but it was something that she had to do. "So what are you doing today Hermione?"

"Um ... nothing much, I just planed to spend the day with Nathaniel, how about you?"

"Pretty much the same thing, Isn't there a Quidditch match going on today?"

"There was supposed to be, but i thought it got cancelled since there is no one really left at Hogwarts to play Quidditch."

"True that, all of the Slytherins have gone, most of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Gryffindor is the only house that has the most students left."

"Well, think about it this way, there is only three more months left till we finish Hogwarts."

"Scary thought that, that means that there is only three more months till the war begins."

"Yeah" Hermione agreed with him but a new thought hit her, three more months till she would see Draco.

"You know what, I think we better go inside now, it's getting cold out here."

"Yeah you're right," Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and looked above at the sky were dark clouds were gathering.

The two walked back into the castle where Breakfast had only just finished. "Do you want me to come back to your dormitory Hermione?"

"Oh no, it's fine Ron, I'll see you later."

"Ok then," Ron nodded and went into the opposite direction to Hermione. Hermione reached her dorm and entered it. She placed Nathan into his pen, and stood them admiring at his actions. I sudden wave of nausea hit Hermione, and before she knew it she was crouching over the toilet vomiting the food she had eaten earlier for breakfast. Her stomach growled and churned indicating that it had not finished throwing up the food, and she spent even more time with her head in the toilet. When she had finished she felt so exhausted and tired, that she suddenly fainted.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron called from outside her dorm, "Hermione are you in there?" Ron knocked on the door and listened. They could hear the cries of Nathaniel yet Hermione was not in there.

"What if something has happened to her Harry?"

"Hang on, stand back," Harry got out his wand and enchanted a spell. Immediately the door was knocked off its hinges and blasted into tiny little pieces of wood. The boys noticed that Nathan was crying in his pen, but Hermione was no where to be seen. "Hermione!" Harry called, he then noticed that the door of the bathroom was lightly open, and there on the floor was Hermione's body.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Madam Pomfrey!" the boys called out as they ran into the hospital wing, an old woman appeared and she rushed towards the boys. "Madam Pomfrey, you have to help her, we don't know what's wrong with her but she won't wake up!" Harry said breathlessly.

"Right ok, put her down on that bed over there," the boys did as instructed and Madam Pomfrey laid over Hermione examining her. "she's still alive" the old woman muttered, and then a thought came up into her head, this had happened to another student of Hogwarts and she knew what it could be, "boys, could you please leave, I will inform you what's happening when I find out myself," Madam Pomfrey ushered them out and drew the curtains around Hermione's bed.

"Right, first we need a sample of your blood," the old woman took out a syringe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione's eyes slowly opened, she noticed that she was not in the same place as she was before she collapsed. She groaned as she felt a pain from her stomach.

"Miss Granger, it's about time you woke up. Are you feeling already dear?"

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes dear, it's me."

Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat up on the bed, "what happened?"

"Well Miss Granger, you fainted."

"I fainted? But why?"

"I was actually hoping that you'd tell me that, but I think I might know what's wrong with you."

"ok..."

"I saw this type of behaviour in another Hogwarts student, nearly twenty years ago I believe, it was in a Slytherin girl by the name of Narcissa Black. She had the same problem as you, unfortunately though she lost her baby"

"Um... Madam Pomfrey, what are you trying to say?"

"Miss Granger, I believe you're carrying a Malfoy."

"What? You mean ... I'm Pregnant?"

"Yes, Narcissa Malfoy had the same liquidity stuff in her blood as you do when she was carrying her first child."

"Draco?"

"No, there was another Malfoy child born before Draco, unfortunately the baby was a girl and at those times they weren't accepted in a powerful magical family like the Malfoys, but I'm sure you can guess what happened to the child. But that's not even the point, Narcissa Malfoy was sick for days and she tended to collapse very frequently when she was carrying the baby, I think the same thing happened when she was carrying Draco. It's a curse on the Malfoy women, and now the same thing is happening to you."

Hermione sat on the bed shocked. The news that she was pregnant failed to sink in until she felt the actual bump that was growing at her abdomen.

"Hermione," Madam Pomfrey laid a hand on the girl's shoulder, "you know that you don't have to go through this alone. I know that you are a very responsible girl which is why I want to know if this Draco boy did something to you?"

"Oh no, it wasn't like that," tears began to fall from her eyes, "I loved him, I loved him so much," Hermione sat on the bed and began to cry into her lap, Madam Pomfrey watched very saddened and drew the girl in for a hug.

**A/N: I know that it's not very long, but I have been extremely busy and this is just something that I managed to whip up quickly, because I didn't want any readers getting angry at the fact that I haven't updated in ages. I hope some people liked and if you did it would mean so much if you reviewed and told me of your thoughts. By the way, I'm planning to make an update within the next week or so, and I'm sure some people would be pleased about this. **

**Anyway, please review ...**


	8. Chapter 8

Partners

Chapter Eight

Hermione slowly climbed up the steps towards her dorm, she briefly stopped for a moment to catch her breath. A few ravenclaws walked past her and sniggered in disgust.

"Oh look, the mudblood seems to have gotten out of breath just walking up the steps," a fourth year mumbled to her swarm of friends and they all broke out into laughter.

"Gaining a little bit of weight there Miss Goody-two-shoes," another one said, and the gang laughed even harder.

"If you ask me, I bet she's still carrying that weight around since Christmas," another girl added.

"No, I bet it's from eating too much chocolate before Easter, did the Easter bunny come early???" the girl laughed. Hermione clenched her fist at her side.

"You know eating won't covering up the fact that the Malfoy boy has left you," the group of girls continued to laugh at Hermione. Hermione drew in a deep breath and managed to get out her wand without them noticing.

"Having fun are you?? Picking on someone who is older than you, and just happens to be head girl. If I didn't know too well, I think that your actions have just put you in detention for the rest of the year. So who's laughing now??" The girls looked at Hermione in a disgusted manner.

"You can't do that to us!" one of the girls said to her.

"Who said?? Push your luck even harder, and you'll be doing detentions even after you've finished Hogwarts, do I make myself clear?"

"You can't make us go to detentions."

"Try me."

"One fat, bushy haired mudblood against seven pureblood witches, I'm willing to give that a shot."

"You cocky little-" Hermione drew her wand out from her pocket.

"Hermione!" Harry ran up the steps to where his best friend was still standing, "what on Earth is happening here?" Harry observed the scene through his glasses, seven girls surrounding Hermione, with only Hermione who had her wand out, "what are you girls doing here?? shouldn't you be outside chasing the remaining Quidditch players or something??"

The girl grunted, "you're lucky Granger, maybe Potter won't be able to save you next time we have an encounter," the girl walked past her and continued to walk down the steps.

"Hermione, are you ok? What was all that about?"

"I don't know, it was nothing really," Hermione paused collecting her thoughts about how she was going to tell Harry the news, "Harry, I need to tell you something."

"Sure Mione, go ahead."

"I don't think here is appropriate, um ... can you come to my dorm with me?" Harry nodded in response, and the two walked up to where the dorm was. Hermione entered first and ushered Harry to take a seat. "Harry, I have some important news to tell you, but do you promise not to go mad?? please don't be mad at me??"

"Hermione," Harry reached for her small hands and took them into his own, "what is it?? please don't tell me you lost my invisibility cloak-"

"-no, its not that ... Harry ... I'm pregnant," Hermione whispered. Harry's mouth and eyes opened with shock, for a moment he didn't do anything until he exhaled and then inhaled air again, "Harry, say something."

Harry nodded his head in disbelief, he tried to say words but nothing was coming out. He thought with his conscience, until he mustered the best response he could, "congratulations," Harry weakly said, and Hermione just laughed and pulled him in for a hug.

"You didn't get mad," Hermione smiled happily.

"Yeah, but tell me who the father is, cause if it's Malfoy's I think I might just go bonkers over it," Hermione quietened down like a mouse, she fidgeted with her fingers that were in her own lap now, "It's Malfoy's, isn't it?" Hermione slowly nodded, and waited for the yelling from Harry to start, but it never did. Instead when she looked up at his face, he didn't seem angry at all, he seemed calm. "You loved him didn't you?" he asked her quietly, Hermione nodded, she seemed surprised that Harry took it all in very well, she had actually expected more of a show with rockets, shouting everywhere and screaming to be heard all over the castle just from them. But instead, this was just perfect, Harry seemed so understanding of it, and Hermione felt so much happier afterwards, she knew that even if Draco wasn't there for her, Nathan and the baby, Harry certainly would.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Summer had arrived and it was already mid June, hardly anyone was left in the castle, just a class of students and some of the teachers. Hermione, Ron and Harry were all sat outside admiring the view of the lake with their children. Hermione's baby bump was certainly a lot bigger now since she was nearly six months pregnant, no one really noticed because she continued to wear baggy clothing like she normally did. Harry cooed over his own daughter Ella Kate, and Hermione's son Nathaniel. Ron on the other hand was teaching his son, Eddie, how to make the water in the lake yellow, using his own disastrous wand, a very bad idea. The reason for this was because Eddie had not shown any signs of magical power yet. Ella Kate showed her first signs when she threw her food at Harry magically, Nathaniel had also showed some great abilities of his, just by blinking he could move things with his mind. Even Madame Pomfrey admired the little boy, "he is destined for many great things this little one," that's what she kept on saying when ever Hermione came to pick him up from the Day Care centre.

Hermione kept thinking about this even more with each passing day, "he is destined for many great things this little one," it just made her think more and more about the future, which led to more and more thoughts about Draco, she would sometimes just stop and think about him, where is he now? What is he doing? Does he miss me and Nathan? The questions would not stop running through her head.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Harry asked her, making Hermione snap out of her thoughts, even Ron stopped what he was doing to see what was going on between the two.

"Who?"

"You know who I mean Hermione, don't act like he never existed."

Hermione shook her head, "ok, fine, I was thinking about him Harry, the problem is I can't stop thinking about him, I don't know what I'm doing anymore because I feel like I'm driving myself crazy over it," Hermione said helplessly.

"Don't worry Mione, you'll get over it," Ron tried to give his best support.

"But how?"

"Just give it time," Harry answered, he pulled Hermione in for a hug and kissed the top of her head, the two continued to sit there, their backs leaning on the trees, Hermione's head upon Harry's shoulder and Harry's own on her's, he quietly stroked her hair for some time until they both realised that it was getting late and night was about to fall.

"I'll walk you up to your dorm," Harry said.

"That's not necessary."

"But I want to do it Hermione," Harry gave her a stern look, and in the end Hermione agreed to it, it was nice to have the company around so that she wouldn't feel so lonely.

The two walked up to the castle, and to where Hermione's dorm was. Harry escorted her to her door before leaving her and giving her a kiss to say goodnight. Hermione smiled pleasantly she said the password and entered the dorm, she placed Nathan in his pen and went straight to the bedroom to change her clothing.

But before she could do so, an owl started pecking on her window. Hermione opened the window and opened up the message that the owl had carried to her. She opened up the enveloping and read what it said;

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It is important that I see you immediately, there are important matters that I have to discuss with you. _

_Please come at once, I will be waiting for you in my office, the password to say at the entrance is Chocolate Frogs._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione looked at it quite surprised, Dumbledore wanted to see her urgently, what could this be about? She tried to think, she knew that she hadn't done anything wrong, and she thought that she was still doing very well in her studies.

Hermione chose to ignore her own thoughts and decided to go and see Dumbledore quickly like he had told her to. She picked Nathan up from his pen and then left her dorm.

She walked up to Dumbledore's office and even said the password to get in, she walked up the staircase and came to a large room. In front of her was a large desk, and behind the desk was Dumbledore.

"Please take a seat," Dumbledore pointed to the two chairs in front of the desk. She sat down obediently, with Nathan on her lap.

"Professor, what is this about?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yes."

"And what is this surprise?"

"Me," a tall, dirty blonde haired boy with the most bluest eyes stepped out from one of the corners of the room. The boy was dirty with rags for clothing, and he looked like he hadn't slept and eaten for days. "Hello Hermione," Draco Malfoy said.

**A/N: I think I might leave it there for a while, but I don't know it does depend on how popular this story gets with some of the readers. I was really surprised about how many reviews I got for the last chapter and I really want to thank all the reviewers so far, it's nice to know what other people think about my story, and the reviews are really great to read.**

**I'm sorry that I've kind of left this story on a cliffhanger, but I promise to write more depending on how well this story does. I decided to bring Draco back (yay) but for how long????? I think I might do a different pairing with Hermione but it totally depends on what you guys think. So please just leave your comments behind. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

Partners

Chapter Nine (Re-edited on 24th Oct 07)

Hermione looked between Dumbledore and Draco, her first instinct was to go up to Draco and give him a nice old slap like the one he received in their third year.

"Ow! What was that for?" Draco rubbed his cheek.

"That! That was for leaving me pregnant!" she then placed Nathan into his arms and stormed out of the room.

"I guess that went well," Dumbledore muttered, Draco gave him a stern look, "trust me Mr Malfoy, it could have been worse, Miss Granger has the ability of sending you to Timbuktu, just be happy you're still on the Hogwarts grounds."

"What did you want us here for Professor?"

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy I can't tell you that without Miss Granger being present, I need you both here."

"But why?"

"Mr Malfoy, strange things are happening in the wizarding world at this moment, Lord Voldermort is becoming so powerful that no one can stop him-"

"-so this is to do with Lord Voldermort?"

"I think I have said enough Mr Malfoy, may I suggest that you go and run after Miss Granger, once she has calmed down then please bring yourselves back to my office," Dumbledore pleasantly smiled at the boy. Draco nodded and stepped out of the office, he looked down at the small being in his arms, he had grown so much whilst he had been away.

Draco continued to walk down the corridors until he had reached the dorm that he and Hermione once shared together. He entered it expecting Hermione to be sitting on the sofa doing some homework like she usually did, but she wasn't in the living area, he could hear small sobs coming from the bedroom. He rested Nathan in his pen and entered the bedroom. Hermione lay on the bed under the covers, sobbing uncontrollably. Draco went and sat next to her on the bed, she immediately stiffened, she pulled the covers off herself and looked straight at the figure that had sat itself beside.

Her brown locks were messy, her chocolate brown eyes were more of a darker colour, her face pale with visible tear stained tracks. Draco pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head, "I missed you," he quietly whispered.

"Missed you too ... ferret," Hermione smiled. Why was it so god damn hard to be angry at Draco Malfoy for more than 5 minutes??

"So ... pregnant I see," Draco observed the swollen abdomen.

Hermione gave him a dirty look, "no thanks to you," she commented back.

"Boy or girl?"

"I don't know, I have a feeling it's a boy though," Hermione smiled. She reached for his hand and placed it on the bump. Small kicks could be felt underneath his palm. Draco's face lit up in delight.

"This is real," he chuckled.

"Of course it's real," Hermione laughed, "you think that I'm pretending to be pregnant?"

"No but you know what I meant, we never had this with Nathan ... it's like I'm being given a second chance."

"second chance?"

"To make things right, to make a go of things, for the first time in my life I'm being able to make my own decisions."

"You mean-"

Draco nodded, "Yeah, I'm free, we're free."

Hermione sat up and hugged him tighter, this was one of the happiest news she had received in the last months. "So that's it, this is over."

"It's not that simple, Dumbledore managed to get me away from Voldermort, but I guarantee that he'll look for me, he'll come after us Hermione, we're not safe here."

"But he won't take you away again, will he?"

"Nope, he can't. You're stuck with me now Hermione Granger," he leaned in for a kiss and she responded by allowing him to. The kiss was something new, filled with a happiness and passion that none of them had experienced before. "By the way, we still need to see Dumbledore about that news."

"He can wait, we've got our own catching up to do," she smiled and brought him down to the bed by the ragged collar of his torn shirt.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and for the first morning in a long time, she woke up feeling happy. Draco's arms were wrapped around her own body, providing warmth and care for her. A smile crept up on her face, she turned around and admired his angelic looking face. She slowly planted kisses on his face, causing him to stir, and then one in that special place under his ear, his eyes immediately opened.

"That's not fair," he moaned.

"Who said anything about being fair?" she said innocently.

"Fine," Draco tossed himself on top of her. He nibbled at the skin on her neck causing her to break out in giggles. The cry from Nathaniel in the other room broke the moment, Draco grunted, just when it was about to get exciting. Hermione laughed at him, placed on her dressing gown and then went to tend to Nathan.

Draco still lay there on the bed, blissfully happy, this was perfect. It felt like everything had finally come into place. He followed Hermione into the other room and planted a kiss on his son's head.

"I think we should go and see Dumbledore as soon as we can."

"Yeah you're right, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't mind, anything will do, but I'm getting into the shower first though."

"Ok," she replied. Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek before going back through the door that he had entered two minutes before.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What do you think this is about?" Hermione asked Draco once they were outside Dumbledore's office.

"Well, Dumbledore did say something about Voldermort, but that's all that I managed to get out of him."

The gargoyle then moved and allowed Hermione and Draco to pass through.

"I'm sure it can't be that mad though," Draco said as reassurance.

A knock was heard form outside Dumbledore's door, "come in, come in," he spoke in a loud booming voice. "Ah yes, Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, please sit down," he pointed at the chairs in front of him whilst still managing to give them both a pleasant smile.

"Well to start off, I'm just going to say that the news I'm about to tell you is going to change a lot of things, present and future, but you need to know this and the minister of magic agrees with me," Hermione and Draco looked at each other with worry.

Dumbledore drew in a deep breath and coughed before continuing, "a prophecy was made not so long a go ... about you two." Hermione slipped her hand into Draco's, who was sitting next to her, and drew in a deep breath.

"The prophecy was talking about a new-born wizard that will be the downfall of Voldermort, this new born wizard, is actually you're son. However, we don't know which son it will be, but we are hoping that both Nathaniel and you're unborn child, will be the ones that can save us."

"Professor this is absurd!" Hermione cried, standing up from her chair.

"Miss Granger, you and Mr Malfoy were paired up at the beginning of the year for a reason. Believe it or not, you two are the key ingredients that will allow this prophecy to be fulfilled," Dumbledore took a deep breath, "the prophecy clearly stated that one day a Gryffindor and a Slytherin will produce a heir that will save us all, of course we didn't believe this, until six years ago when we saw that certain aspects of the prophecy began to come true-"

"What kind of certain aspects?" Draco interrupted, pulling Hermione down to her chair.

"Well, the fact that the prophecy was talking about Harry Potter's loyal friend was one of them, Miss Granger helped Mr Potter in many ways when he was trying to defeat Voldermort, it was then that we truly understood the extent of the prophecy, we realised the power of Miss Granger's magical abilities that allowed her to become the cleverest witch of her age."

"I still don't understand, why me and Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Prophecies are very strange things Miss Granger, this one did not tell us very much, and it was a very long time ago, so I can only remember parts of it. A muggle-born and a pureblood, Gryffindor and a Slytherin, one posses mental abilities, the other physical abilities ... opposites as you can see. And if my scientific understandings are correct, opposites attract." Dumbledore smiled at the last bit looking at Draco and Hermione.

"Why now though? Why pair us up now?" Hermione said impatiently.

"This is the complicated part, we decided that it was time for the Order to intervene at this crucial time. When we realised that the prophecy was a about you two we had to wait until you found out yourselves that you are each other's true love. This did not really happen in the six years that you attended Hogwarts ... so we decided to do it ourselves. We paired you up for a year long project, hoping that it will allow the prophecy to speed up a little bit. We also made you produce a heir ... I am so very sorry that it had to come to this."

Draco and Hermione still sat in their chairs, expressionless, they were still trying to comprehend what the Professor was trying to tell them. Truth of the matter was, they belonged together, their sons were the ones that would be the downfall of the darkest wizard of all time. What could anyone say to that after finding that out?

"There is also something else, at this moment in time, we believe Voldermort is the strongest than he has ever been before, which means that you two are not safe here ... he has inevitability found out about the prophecy, which is why you Mr Malfoy was so important to him... at this very moment he is hunting for you. When he has found you two, he will not take kindly to the fact that your sons will be the ones that will banish him from the wizarding world forever. This is why, the Order have made a rash decision to send you two into hiding."

"What?!" Hermione said.

"You will be much safer in an unknown environment away from Hogwarts. You two will be out of reach from Voldermort. Miss Granger, you will be able to have your unborn child in peace."

"Bur Professor, the war is about to start soon, I want to fight! I need to help Harry, he needs me!" Hermione's eyes filled up with tears. Draco gently squeezed her hand.

"Miss Granger, you are going to give birth in less than a few months time, this really is not safe for you. If you are put into hiding, it'll mean that you can have you're child in peace."

"But how long will be need to go into hiding for?!" Hermione practically shouted.

"For you're safety ... I would say for the next ten years."

"Ten years?!" Draco asked, "Why so long?"

"Ten years time, you're children would have grown up, they will be ready to start learning and then they will be able to fight in the last, great battle."

"You mean to say that Voldermort will be running around the wizarding world for the next decade until our sons are grown up to defeat him?" Hermione asked with worry. Dumbledore nodded.

"But I thought that Harry was meant to defeat Voldermort?" Draco asked.

"Mr Potter will also be included in the downfall of Voldermort but through sacrifice-"

"-what do you mean sacrifice?" Hermione's tears were now falling from her eyes

"Miss Granger ... On December 2nd, 15 years from now, Mr Harry James Potter will be killed," Hermione gasped, "it is realised that Harry is the last horocrux, if Harry doesn't die, Voldermort will live-"

"But how?!" Hermione cried.

"His scar. Harry's scar is the last hoxcrux."

"You mean that lightening bolt shaped thing on his forehead?" Draco asked quite stupidly.

**A/N: So, I finally decided to update, I hope that all my readers will be happy with this chapter and all that is going on in it. If you have any comments or opinions just leave them in your reviews. I want to say a BIG thank you to everyone who has been reviewing so far. They are great to read, and it makes writing the story worth it for how many reviews I get. Thank you!!! And I promise to update soon **


	10. Chapter 10

Partners

Chapter 10 

"You ready?" Draco walked into his shared bedroom with Hermione. Hermione sat on the bed, studying a moving picture in her small hands, Draco walked up to her and sat on the spot next to her on the bed, the picture in her hands was the one of herself, Harry and Ron in their seventh year, all smiling and waving. Draco placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hermione, we need to go now."

Hermione nodded, wiping her tear that threatened to fall from her eyes, she looked at Draco and gave him a weak smile, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok," he sat up from the bed and kissed her forehead before walking out, he knew Hermione needed time to adjust to the changes that were happening. Hermione watched him walk out the door, before standing up and placing the photo inside a trunk which was packed with most of her belongings. Using her wand she lifted the trunk and moved it downstairs, with herself behind.

Draco was already waiting at the portrait hole, a baby boy with brown hair and sea blue eyes was wriggling from his father's strong arms. Draco gave the boy a stern look as to say 'NO' through his eyes, Nathan's bottom lip trembled slightly before he started to chew on Draco's robes. Draco sighed in defeat, he had no control over his son. Hermione dropped the trunk to the floor, drawing both Draco's and Nathan's attention.

"Right, I guess we better leave, Dumbledore's expecting us at his office any moment now," Hermione said to the two. She briskly walked past them, her robes billowing after her.

Draco and Nathan exchanged looks, "right Nathan, say goodbye to your first home," Draco spun around, and waited for Nathan's response, which was crying out in laughter, he then decided to follow his girlfriends footsteps.

Dumbledore was waiting for them in his office, he sat patiently behind his desk. Professor Snape and McGonagall were standing behind him.

"Are you sure about this Albus?" Minerva asked worriedly, "they're just kids, they're too young to go into hiding-" her speech was broken when Dumbledore raised his hand to stop her speaking.

"Minerva it has come to my attention, that Miss Hermione Granger and the two Mr Malfoys are no longer safe at Hogwarts, therefore, we must take this action to keep them safe," Minerva opened her mouth again to speak but was cut off again by Dumbledore, "I understand that this is very different from our original plan, but I assure you Minerva, the family will be able to return to the wizarding world when the time is right."

Just at that moment, Hermione walked in, followed by Draco and Nathaniel.

"At last you have arrived," Dumbledore greeted, "I'm afraid that time is running out, therefore, our plans have changed yet again, we have decided that Professor Snape will take you to your hiding place at Godrics Hollow, by apparation, Draco will go first and then Nathaniel, followed by yourself Miss Granger. Draco and Hermione nodded in understanding. Dumbledore nodded at Snape who took Draco's hand for side-along apparation, with a small pop, the two were gone.

Dumbledore turned to look at Hermione, "Miss Granger," he started, "If you need any sort of help of anything, do not be afraid to contact us, Professor McGonagall has agreed to visit you and Mr Malfoy each week to see how you are coping."

Snape apparated back into the room, he slowly walked up to Hermione, who carefully placed a sleepy Nathaniel into his arms, with another pop sound he was gone. Hermione still remained quiet, she tried looking everywhere in the room except for McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Hermione," Minerva began, "we understand that this must be very hard for you, and at this precise moment you must be very overwhelmed with this news, but you must understand that it is for the greater good." Hermione let her words register in her head, a single tear rolled down her cheeks and she quickly brushed it away. This was it, this was the end for her, no more Hogwarts, and she didn't even get the chance to finish her studies here, she didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to her friends, they will all suddenly wake up tomorrow and discover the truth themselves. God, they would all hate her when they find out what's happening.

Snape reappeared again, Hermione looked around at the two oldest professors and gave them a curt nod, "Goodbye Miss Granger," they both said in unison, and with that Hermione held onto Snape's arm as she apparated to another place outside of Hogwarts.

Snape had apparated them to Godrics Hollow, nearby the graveyard. Hermione looked around at her surroundings, it was very dark indeed but there was a small illumination from the street lamps that still enabled her to see where she was going, she followed Snape to a small cottage that was right on the outskirts of Godrics Hollow, there were no other houses around it.

At the moment, a spell had been cast on it that allowed Snape and Hermione to see it. Once Hermione and Draco decided on a password, it would enable them to choose when the house could be seen or hidden into it's surroundings, almost like a camouflage.

Snape opened the small gate at the front of the house, and then passed through the front door, Hermione closely following him. Once they were inside, Hermione found Draco already unpacking their belongings. Snape said his goodbyes and then left the couple to themselves.

"Where's Nathan?" an exhausted Hermione asked sitting herself on a small sofa.

"Asleep upstairs, in a cot, in his own bedroom," Draco smiled. For him, this whole hiding thing was perfect, he got to be with Hermione, day in day out, and with his son also. There were no interruptions around them, no school, everything on the outside would be a blur, it was just him and her, together.

Draco looked at Hermione's face, and frowned, he knew that she wasn't happy about this. She has left behind her life, a life that she loved very dearly, this whole change would be agonising for her. Draco didn't know what to do to make her happy and change her mind about all this.

He went and sat by her on the sofa and pulled her into a hug, knotting his fingers into her hair, Hermione sighed deeply. They sat there for a few moments until Hermione pulled away, "I'm tired, I think I might go to bed now," she gave a fake yawn before running up the stairs. Now it was Draco's turn to sigh.

He looked around at the living room he was in, he was determined to make a go of this whole situation, this was going to be their home now. He slowly got up from the sofa and rearranged the furniture as quietly as he could. He was going to make this whole house homely for Hermione, and he was going to do it all in one night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, Hermione woke up in an unfamiliar environment, she looked around and found herself in a king-size bed all alone. She got out of bed and slipped on her dressing gown which was on the floor. She walked into the hallway, the wooden floorboards creaking with her movements, she walked downstairs to find Draco lying on one of the sofas asleep.

She stared at the room, it was different from how it looked last night, the colour of the walls had changed from a cream colour to a nice, cosy, terracotta, the position of the sofas had changed too, in the corner of the room was Nathaniel's play pen all set up. In the centre of the room was a coffee table, with unpacked boxes on it. A fireplace was in the room too, and Hermione could tell that it had been lit last night from the smell that was clouding the room, but what surprised her the most was that at the other corner of the room was a large bookshelf, with tonnes of books stacked on it. Hermione smiled, something she hadn't done in over a week. She was so touched by Draco's efforts, she knew that he had done this all for her.

To be honest, she was of course upset at first, I mean, he decorated the room without her, he didn't consult on anything with her, but she was very happy with all the work that he had done, the whole room looked perfect.

She smiled as she watched Draco still sleeping on one of the sofas, she decided to leave him there and discover what else was in the small cottage, as she didn't really want to last night. Attached to the living room was an open dining area, she knew that Draco had decorated this room also. The room was carpeted in a creamy colour, in the centre of the room was a wooden dinning area, it had a small table with four chairs around each side. In the corner of the room were two high chairs. Two. She paused for a moment and then stared down at her stomach, a smile appearing on her lips.

She then walked walked into the open kitchen area. The kitchen was very muggle like. For starters it had a washing machine!! this made her laugh. On the floor were tiles, her feet adjusted to the coldness of them before she started moving around and looking at the units. She opened the cabinets and noticed that Draco had already filled them up with plates and cups. She looked around the kitchen again and found a kettle on the stove. Early morning tea sounded great to her. She pulled out two mugs from the cupboard and filled the kettle with water before putting it on the hob.

Now what do I do?? she thought. She then decided to go back upstairs and get changed, this was a fresh start, the beginning of a new life. She pulled out some muggle clothing and dressed herself, she tied her hair into a ponytail. She then wondered if Draco had decorated upstairs. She knew that he hadn't decorated their bedroom yet, but she wondered if Nathan's bedroom had been.

She slowly crept out of her room and went into the next one. Her sight was one that had been taken out of a magazine. The room looked perfect and ideal for a baby boy. At the far corner was Nathan in his cot. On the other side of the room was a baby-changing unit, and next to the door was a small wardrobe, one of the light-blue coloured walls had been inscribed with writing. Hermione walked up to it, she read the words slowly. At the top of the wall was the name "Nathaniel Draco Malfoy" Hermione couldn't help but smirk, On the next line was a block of writing which explained the meaning of Nathan's name.

At the centre of the room was a large white rug against the wooden floorboards, on top of the rug was a small rocking horse with lots of toys around it that had littered the floor. Hermione felt her heart tug, this was so special to her. She experienced the most happiness since Draco's return she went and sat on the rocking chair that was next to Nathan's cot. From the window next to the chair was a spectacular view of the countryside, Hermione curled up on the chair, this was so amazing. She could imagine herself in the near future with Nathan on her lap, she'll read bed-time stories to him as they look outside to where the sun will be setting.

In a moment of pure bliss she didn't notice that Draco entered the room, "hey" he croaked quietly.

"hey," Hermione smiled, as she tightened her arms around her knees. Draco walked over to her and planted a kiss on her lips. "eeww, morning breath," she laughed.

Draco gave a mock hurt look, "you can speak missy," he retorted.

"Yes I can speak," Hermione whispered, as she remembered that Nathan was only next to them fast asleep. She stood up and hugged Draco, "thank you for all this," she whispered in his ears.

"You and Nathan are worth it," he whispered back.

She pulled away from him and adjusted his shirt collar, "tea will be ready soon, you better get changed," she spoke to him in a motherly way.

"umm yes, that actually reminds me ... there's some muggle devices in the bathroom that I'm not familiar with," Draco looked at her with worry. Hermione chuckled to herself, she walked into the bathroom, which was nicely painted blue by Draco, she turned the knob which seemed to put the shower on and then she told him how to switch it off before leaving him.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?" he asked seductively.

"Oh I'm pretty sure Malfoy, maybe some other time," Hermione grinned before leaving the bathroom.

Draco stared after her, he certainly could get used to this life ... it was perfect. Ok ... maybe not about the whole fact that he now needed to use some muggle devices, but he could always learn from Hermione.

Yes, this life was indeed going to be pleasant, he was so absorbed with the shower and the way that hot water squirted down at him, he failed to hear the faint crashing noise of Hermione collapsing downstairs.

**A/N: Sooooooooooooooo another chapter done. I know that it's been two months since the last update, forgive me for the fact that I didn't update sooner. My sister's wedding is in two weeks time so I'm living in a mad house at the moment. PLUS, my GCSE results come out tomorrow ... TOMORROW!! eek!! I'm so scared, I have a feeling I've done utterly rubbish.**

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and I'll try and update soon. If you are kind enough please leave reviews behind. Hugs and Kisses to all of those who have already left comments behind (xoxoxox)**


	11. Chapter 11

Partners - ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY – 2 September

Chapter 11

"Hermione," Draco shook the girl lying down on the floor. Hermione slowly began to regain consciousness, she stirred and gripped harder on Draco's arms. "Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, "Draco, something's wrong ... it's the baby," Hermione looked up at Draco, fear present in her eyes. Draco tried to stay calm, but he was clearly alarmed.

"Hermione stay here-"

"-No, please stay here!" she held on to his arm tighter.

"okay, okay, I'll stay, but I need to owl Dumbledore or someone-"

"-we can't owl Draco, we don't even have an owl!" Hermione now had Draco in a death grip, she was hanging on to him for dear life as her body was shook with waves of pain coming from her abdomen.

"I need to apparate you to St. Mungo's-"

"-what about Nathan?"

Draco was panicking, he clearly didn't know what to do. "Can't you apparate yourself?"

"I'M HEAVILY PREGANANT, SO NO I CAN'T!" Hermione screamed.

"ok, ok, hold on to my arm," Hermione did as she was told, and without another second to waste Draco apparated them out of their new house and into the busy corridors of St.Mungo's.

"Excuse me," Draco called out to a healer, the healer looked at Draco and then the state of Hermione before rushing to their side.

"Is she alright?" the healer placed her hand on Hermione's forehead. Hermione was hanging onto Draco, whimpering in pain.

"She needs help, she said that there was something wrong with the baby. Look I'm sorry, but I've left our son at home, and he's all by himself-"

"Not to worry, collect you son and come back here as soon as you can, we'll be in room 209," the healer got out her wand and conjured a wheelchair, which Hermione was placed in before being rushed away.

Draco didn't wait any longer, he apparated to their home, thankfully Nathan was still asleep. He grabbed Nathan, waking him up in the process and then sent himself back to St. Mungo's.

"room 209, 209," Draco kept muttering to himself as he raced through the corridors trying to find the room. "Excuse me," he called to a healer walking past him, "can you please tell me where room 209 is?"

"Just that room there," the healer pointed to a door at the end of the corridor and pleasantly smiled at him before walking off.

Draco walked up to the door and walked in, Hermione was lying on the bed in a sleepy state, her face was glistening with sweat. Draco placed Nathan on a chair before walking up to Hermione and taking her hand into his own. He felt so helpless, he couldn't do anything, he pushed a strand of hair away from her face that was sticking to her, he smoothed down her hair and kissed her temple.

"Draco?" she stirred.

"I'm here," he said, gently squeezing her small hands.

"I don't know what's wrong, they won't tell me what's wrong," tears began to roll down Hermione's cheeks, her bottom lip trembled and she bit it so keep herself together.

Draco kissed her forehead and stroked her head, "I'll find out for you, promise."

Just at that moment, a healer walked in with a chart in her hands, "Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded at her, "I'm Healer Prewett-"

"-look can you just please tell us if Hermione's going to be alright!" Draco almost cried impatiently.

The healer nodded before looking at her charts, "well, all I can see from here is that you're blood pressure is very high, have you been under a lot of stress lately?"

Hermione looked at Draco, meeting his grey eyes, "I suppose I have a little."

"Well, I would advice you to take it easy, it's no good for the babies if you're stress levels are high, just keep work to a minimum and that way the babies should arrive on time," Hermione and Draco looked at each other quizzically, "if I look on your record, you have two months left, is that right?" Hermione nodded to her question.

"I'm sorry, you keep saying babies, but we're only expecting one," Draco said to the healer.

The healer looked at the papers in her hands, "Nope," the healer shook her head, "you're expecting two ... twins."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other baffled, whilst Nathan who was sitting on the chair broke out with claps.

**A/N: Short Chapter I know, but I really wanted to update considering this is the first year anniversary of this story!!! yay!!**

**so please just press that bluish box at the bottom of this page to review and make me a happy girl!!!!!!!! D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Partners**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Before this chapter starts, I would advise everyone to go back and read chapter nine, I realised that I had actually messed the chapter up by not making any sense at all (really sorry), the thing is I'm always in a rush to write these chapters since I'm always busy and I don't want to let readers down. And when writing chapter nine I must have been in such a state, that I couldn't even write one sentence that made sense. Sorry again.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Twins," Hermione proudly rubbed her stomach, and smiled at the thought of having three children now.

"Twins!" Draco rubbed his eyes to see if he might have been dreaming, but unfortunately for him he wasn't. _Darn it Malfoy, you will now have three kids to look after!! _His mind said to him.

"Names!" Hermione happily said looking towards Draco, but he was in another world of his own, "Draco?" Hermione waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yes?" he said, finally coming back to reality.

"I was asking about names."

"Names?"

"For the twins, are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked when she noticed Draco's face went a paler shade than his usual one, she rested the back of her hand against his forehead, "no you're temperature seems fine to me, maybe you should go upstairs and lie down."

Draco dumbly nodded before walking out of the room in a zombie-like manner.

Hermione looked after him oddly, before shrugging her thoughts off. "Do you know what's wrong with Daddy?" she asked Nathan, who was quietly playing with his toys in his pen.

Nathan simply smiled, and offered Hermione his favourite Teddy. Hermione smiled at him before walking over and sitting next to his pen. She stroked his soft cheeks in a motherly way before she decided to get up and get dinner sorted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been a little over three weeks since Hermione and Draco found out that there would be TWO new arrivals in their family. Draco had eventually come over the shock, and was getting used to the idea that he would now be the father of three children, three children who will produce a very big hole in his wallet, when they grow up.

Hermione, however, was loving each moment of her pregnancy. She didn't care if she was going to the toilet every few seconds, or the fact that she kept craving mint-chocolate chip ice cream, I mean who could blame her, it was already August outside, and the weather was scorching hot.

On good days, Hermione would sit outside, grab a book, and let herself be absorbed in the blissful environment. Draco, however, would be the complete opposite. Summer was not his favourite season, he would be a stubborn so and so, and sit inside for the whole day, doing nothing or occasionally sitting himself in front of the washing machine, washing the clothes spin in circles.

It was now August 8th, and it must have been the hottest day on record. Hermione hated it, she felt so hot, she was nearly eight months pregnant, and being a witch, why could she not control the effect that the weather had over her??!! She sat on her lounger outside, panting, fanning herself with her hand, she felt so sticky and sweaty, she shifted uncomfortably, but this was no use. She tried to get up, but she really couldn't as she was so big.

"Draco!" she called in a whiny voice.

"Yes?"

"I need a little bit of help," Hermione said glumly, Hermione had always been used to do everything herself, and now she needed help fro pathetic things such as getting up from a chair. Draco walked out of their cottage and came to stand next to her, offering her his hand, she quickly took it.

"You ok today?" Draco looked at her miserable face, and pulled back a curl that was plastered to her face.

"No, it's so hot!"

Draco laughed when she said this, "Come on, lets get you inside," he wrapped his arms around her and moved her to the direction of their small home.

"Ouch!" Hermione said, touching her stomach.

"What is it?" Draco asked slightly alarmed.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Oh nothing, it's gone now."

The couple took a few more steps when Hermione actually stiffened.

"Hermione, what is it?"

"Erm ..." but before Hermione could say anything else, the sound of water hitting the floor was heard. Her waters had broken.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I need towels Mr Malfoy, TOWELS!" Minerva McGonagall shouted at the boy. Draco immediately ran up the stairs and came back with the towels.

Minerva observed how far Hermione was dilated. "Hermione, listen, I need you to push as hard as you can when I tell you to."

Hermione squirmed in pain, no one could realise how much pain she was in. Her body shook, she withered from the pain that was coming from her abdomen, she was never like this when she was in labour with Nathan, but then again she wasn't giving birth to two babies then.

Hermione screamed as another contraction hit her. Draco came to her side and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Draco, get them out of me. Tell her to GET THEM OUT OF ME!" Hermione yelled at him.

"GET THEM OUT OF HER!" Draco told Minerva in the same tone she used on him. Minerva looked up at Draco and gave him a warning look.

Hermione screamed in agony yet again, and Draco's hand was turning into a dark blue colour.

"I need to call Madam Pomfrey-"

"Why? What's wrong?" Draco asked with worry.

"I think there maybe a few complications, one of the babies is in the wrong position."

"And?"

"And the other one has a slow heart rate."

Hermione looked at Draco and couldn't help tears falling from her eyes. She clutched harder onto his clothing. Draco calmly rubbed her back.

Minerva left the room, only to come back again a few minutes later with Madam Pomfrey by her side.

She rushed to Hermione's side and examined her. She got out her wand and conjured up a few more towels.

"Please tell me that they're ok?" Hermione asked her.

"They should be fine, Draco sit behind Hermione with her resting in between your legs ... Hermione, I need you to push as hard as you can."

"I can't, I really can't," Hermione cried.

"Yes you can," Draco kissed the top of her head, "Give me your hands," Draco instructed. Hermione placed one of her hands in each of his, he squeezed them tightly.

"Hermione, on the count of three ... one ... two .. three." Hermione pushed with all her might, "I see a head," Madam Pomfrey interrupted, "Just need two more big pushes."

After two minutes, madam Pomfrey delivered a small baby boy into the world. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Minerva took the baby from Madam Pomfrey and took it to the other side of the living room, to clean him up. After a few agonising seconds a small cry was heard. Draco smiled, as a baby's cry broke the silence in the room.

"Right," Madam Pomfrey looked at Hermione, "Hermione, I know you're really exhausted-"

"You have no idea," Hermione said. She shifted herself upright so that she was leaning against Draco's chest.

Madam Pomfrey smiled, "I need you to push again." Hermione groaned, how much more of this could she take?

It was after ten minutes or so that a baby girl was born. Hermione relaxed into Draco's chest and let out a long breath.

"You did brilliantly," Draco kissed the top of her head, Hermione smiled.

Minerva took the girl away and cleared her up. Occasionally, she would shift glances at Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey caught one of them and went to see what Minerva wanted.

Hermione and Draco sat waiting for something to happen.

"Some thing's wrong," Hermione said looking up at Draco, she felt a huge lump beginning to form in her throat. Draco simply held onto her hand tighter

"Hermione," McGonagall started walking to the couple.

"What's wrong?"

"You're daughter is having trouble breathing ... Madam Pomfrey has decided to take her to St.Mungo's where she can get the proper treatment she needs," Hermione broke down into sobs, Draco tried to comfort her by wrapping his arms around her small frame, "it means that she'll need to be away for a few days."

"What about our son?" Draco asked, gently rocking Hermione back and forth. Madam Pomfrey walked forward with a small being in a bundle of blue blankets. Hermione wiped her tears away, and opened up her arms so that she could hold her son.

The baby was so small, Hermione studied him carefully, as did Draco. Madam Pomfrey quietly walked up to them with their daughter.

Draco opened his arms this time to hold the small being, their daughter was incredibly small, smaller than their son. Hermione looked at her daughter, and kissed her forehead, Draco did the same before handing her back to Madam Pomfrey.

"We'll promise to keep you updated on any changes," Minerva said as she left the room followed by Madam Pomfrey with their daughter.

"She'll be ok," Draco reassured Hermione.

"I hope so Draco, I really do," Hermione said as she looked down at her son.

**A/N: Well that's another chapter done. Reviews ...**


End file.
